Para volver a vivir
by 1-KLM-1
Summary: (Fic humanisado)A pesar de que los recuerdos de su infancia la atormentan, Marceline va a vivir una vida llena de humor,drama, alegrias, trisas ;y con esfuerzo y dejando su orgullo, romance gusto y amor( Claro después de "odiar" un poco ;D ) • •FINNCELINE • •
1. Prologo

**ADVERTENCIA**:para poder entender y disfrutar de esta historia hay que leer este prologo, clasificación T ya que hay temas muy violentos y puede contener temas sexuales.

(N/_A_):Hola espero que les guste este fic, llevo algo de tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza y llevarla a cabo me pone un poco nerviosa, porque no se si soy buena en estas cosas ,este un fic Finnceline/humanisado de HDA mi serie favorita ,en esta historia abra cosas muy diferentes a la serie pero tratare de que la personalidad y relaciones no se cambien mucho, solo algunos aspectos para que mi historia tenga lógica ... sin mas que decir comencemos.

**Declarime**: esta va a hacer la única ves que lo digo, lastimosamente ni HDA ni sus personajes me pertenecen ,hago esta historia porque no voy a estar tranquila asta escribirla y soy loca fanática de el finnceline.

**Posdata**: la historia sera narrada desde el punto de vista de Marceline

* * *

><p>Nací en una pequeña familia, no tenia muchos amigos solo a mi vesina violeta ,mi hermano jake y su amigo Finn , todo era amor y alegria en esos años,mi padre era divertido y lo amaba ,mi hermano y Finn me daban mucha risa pues me tenian mucho miedo peliabamos mucho pero nos amábamos,violeta era mi amiga ella era muy dranatica y expontanea nunca peliavamos siempre nos contabamos todo ,mi madre siempre la veía feliz, alegre y amorosa.<p>

Mi vida avía cambiado en un abrir y serrar de ojos, recuerdo a mi mamá cuando se separo de mi padre cuando tan solo tenia 5 años de edad, recuerdo la triste despedida entre yo y mi hermano Jake, finn y violeta , jake el cual tenia un año mas que yo y decidió quedarse con papa, recuerdo dejar mi vida en Ooo para ir a la ciudad de Milán, vivir en un pequeño apartamento con mi mama ,ir a la escuela y que mi mama se aya casado unos años despues con mi profesor de kinder .

Recuerdo ser promovida a secundaria cuando tenia tan solo 11 años ,pues siempre me fue bien en la escuela fue difícil ya que era muy pequeña pero me amaban en esa escuela , para ellos era curioso ver a una niña súper dotada ,pero cuando estaba por culminar el primer periodo ... abandone la escuela porque mi padrastro me maltrataba a mi y a mi mama ,recuerdo que mi madre no se hacia respetar, pero me protegía a toda costa el la avía maltratado desde siempre, y yo asta ahora lo descubría, tenía que ayudarla pero no savia como me tenia como empleada no podía hacer nada, no podía comer mucho y no podía salir de casa si lo hacia le pegaba a mama, tenia miedo.

Un día tome el valor para llamar a mi papa, tenia tan solo 11 años era inteligente pero aun era una niña y no savia que hacer, los moretones de aquellos golpes se hacían presentes pero cuando me respondieron el teléfono ...el llego me tomo por la espalda y me llevo a su habitación la cual compartía con mama, cuando entramos mi madre estaba inconsciente estaba en el piso yo solo gritaba, sobre todo recuerdo que ese día mi infancia murió , me duele recordar como ese asqueroso individuo me tocaba asta el punto de que perdí mi inocencia, no se de donde ni como sobreviví esa semana ya que su hambre no haciaba y me devoraba poco a poco.

Al termino del verano recuerdo que se puso mas violento de lo normal mi madre lo detuvo y me dijo que corriera sin importar lo que escuchara que corriera que mi vida dependía de eso, y así fue corrí ,corrí no me detuve asta que caí... estaba lloviendo , no podía levantarme me avía torcido el tobillo para mi solo quedaba la alternativa de llorar, tuve miedo no podía seguir siendo valiente , y con mi ultimo aliento cerré los ojos.

Recuerdo que desperté en un lugar muy lindo, era una habitación rosa con muchos muñecos que parecían caramelos y dibujos en la pared, yo quería verlos mas de cerca pero al levantarme me desplome hacia el suelo, no pude evitar sacar un grito ahogado baje la mirada y me di cuenta de que tenia mi pie vendado.

Escuche que la puerta de aquella habitación se abría, me asuste mucho pues no savia como había llegado asta allí, vi que entro un señor con algo en su espalda se arrodillo a mi altura y me dijo"no tengas miedo soy Simón, un amigo" y me entrego un peluche un pequeño oso al recivirlo sonrei y supe que desde allí todo cambiaría e iría bien.

Me hice amiga de sus hijos que al parecer eran mellizos y eran de mi edad ,un niño y una niña, la niña era pelirroja como su madre (Betti la cual era muy amable) ella se llamaba Bonniebelle, pero le cogí tanto cariño que le decía Bonnie, ella y yo eramos inseparables un día yo le regale la camisa con la que me habían encontrado y haci decidimos volvernos mejores amigas, su hermano el niño no hablaba mucho el tenia el cabello como el de Simón y era muy tierno pero le encantaba romper las botellas de la heladería, Bonnie y yo desiamos que era raro y nos divertíamos mucho.

Un día Betti enfermo así que yo desidi comenzar a ayudar en la heladería, paso un tiempo y aunque Betti mejoró seguía ayudando , ellos me preguntaban sobre vida pasado yo nunca respondía ,pero un día me encontré con Ash mi padrastro así que Serré la heladería y fuy con la familia les conté todo, todo sobre mi, me sentí mas segura y dijeron que iban a hacer lo posible para ayudar.

A la mañana siguiente abrí la heladería como de costumbre , vi que alguien entro y se sentó en una mesa, así que salí a tomar su orden, era el... Ash tire la libreta estaba en shok pero cuando quise salir corriendo el ya me había montado a su camioneta comese a gritar, Simón y su familia intento seguime pero no pudieron, la camioneta iba rápido noce como pero salte de la camioneta y vi un teléfono, yo avía caído al piso la imagen de mi familia y yo cuando tenia 5 años se me vino a la mente , me levante y llame a mi papa me contesto Jake mi hermano ,el reconoció mi vos que gritaba y luego escuche la voz de papa la cual no avía eschado en tiempo les conté la historia con lujo de detalle, sentí una mano en mi espalda grite "ayuda" y comense a llorar pues era el,colgó bruscamente el teléfono , unas horas mas tarde estábamos en casa ví a mama, nueva mente inconsciente estaba embarazada , pero se veía delgada y maltratada, Ash me enserró en mi habitacion y me dijo que me castigaria.

Pasaron 7 dias sólo habia comido restos que me daba para alimentarme y agua, en esos días no vi a mama pero escuchaba sus gemidos de dolor y gritos de desesperacion , 2 días mas tare recuerdo que era mi cumpleaños numero 12 y el me saco de mi habitación estaba asustada, savia que lo que venia no iba ser bueno , pues ya estaba desnuda antes de que siquiera intentara abrirme las piernas suspire, comen se a resar por mi vida yo no era religiosa pero lo hice con toda la esperanza que tenia luego ...nada, escuche un golpe mi mama pelaba con Ash, y luego escuche disparos.

Me tape y abri los ojos, vi a la policia entrar y tomar a Ash, a mama desplomarce el los brazos de mi verdadero papa y luego a Simón y a Betti hablar con una enfermera y que una de ellas me envolviera en sabanas y me cargará asta una ambulancia.

Me llevaron a un ciquiatra pase un año ahí , luego recuerdo a mi papa entrar con Jake no lo veía desde que tenia 5 años , me levante y lo abrace mis lágrimas eran inevitables, luego a papa y a mama la cual avía perdido a su bebe el día en que nos salvaron, luego entro un señor y me pregunto cual era mi sueño , yo por alguna razón mire a mama ella siempre avía querido ser modelo y eso les dige que quería ser modelo, 2 meses después llegaron unos señores al lugar en donde me tenían interna y me dijeron que me iban a llevar por todo el mundo para que modelara, vi a mi padre en la puerta sonrriendo y yo acepte,pase dos años viajando con esas personas modelando por el mundo me volví muy famosa pero quería volver con mi familia.

Yo soy aquella muchacha de 15 que se suve a aquel taxi(me e vuelto muy fría y odiosa con las personas ,trato de no hacerlo con los fanáticos mios, pero es muy dificil que una persona que aya sufrido tanto abra su corazón nuevamente, ahora mi vida era mejor pero savia que el reto mas grande que tenía era volver a vivir) estaba de vuelta en Ooo, baje de el taxi el cual me llevo a una mancion ubicado en un suburbio de clase media, toque la puerta , una bucama me abrió la puerta me dijo que llamaría a la familia( ella no tenia idea de quien era ,de que pertenecia a este hogar).

* * *

><p>(NA):espero que les aya gustado se que es un poco triste, pero ahora el reto que viene es poder vivir otra vez, el finnceline se demorara unos capítulos pero esto es solo un prólogo, el siguiente capital tendrá dialogo , para los que no hayan entendido algunas cosas aquí les dejo algunas explicasiones.

-deje a Jake como hermano de Marceline porque me pareció algo divertido con lo que puedo trabajar en el futuro.

-cuando Marceline estaba interna hunson y la mama de Marceline ( la cual nesesito ideas para un nombre) se reconciliaron.

-Jake no a dejado de vivir en Ooo

-violeta es(grumosa) y era la unica amiga de marceline.

-Finn es mejor amigo de jake desde que tienen memoria así que Marceline y el si se conosen, pero no han hablado y Finn es el unico amigo que tenia jake en ese tiempo

-Jake no es súper dotado así que el va a la escuela y va en primer año de la segundaria.

-sabrán noticias de Simón y su familia e en el próximo fic.

- Ash fue a la cárcel pero sabrán también de el no tan pronto pero sabran de el.

-Marceline no volvío a la escuela desde los 11 años.

Si algúna cosa se me escapa por favor avisen , cualquier sugerencia es aceptada , en el próximo cap obviamente abra diálogos esto solo fue porque es un prologo asta la proxima


	2. Guerras baqueros y un record nuevo

Antes** de empezar para los dos reviews que dejaron , quiero decir gracias por la adulación y por el consejo, pero yo quería excusarme, para los que leyeron el prologo se que todo fue demasiado rápido estoy consiente de eso ,pero sinceramente no quiero una historia de drama (tanto la tragedia como ese genero se me da, pero es algo deprimente y triste para mi) y decidí hacerlo rápido y no desviarnos y llegar al punto, en fin esta historia no la quiero ser tan obvia en mi o adjetivo aunque claro que lo es y se que pereció raro que después de la tragedia se convirtiera en modelo para eso yo tengo una explicacion la cual no diré y preferire que la adivinen ya que es facil y sencilla sin mas gracias por la oportunidad y continuemos con la verdadera historia.**

Yo esperaba en la puerta de la casa algo aburrida y cansada, hace 10 minutos que la señorita no regresaba, así que pense "después de todo es mi casa" con cuidado de no hacer ruido entre, deje las maletas y mi bajo en una esquina y comencé a buscar a mis padres o Jake lo cual savia que no iba hacer fácil , esa casa era enorme me dirigí unos pasos asta un mesón con frutos tenia hambre y agarre una manzana pero luego sentí una mano detrás mio y no pude evitar estremecer mi cuerpo y dejar salir un grito ahogado, así que solo gire.

-Hola linda te perdiste- me hablo un joven rubio, el cual no tenia camisa ni espantos y llevaba pantalones sueltos.

-ammm... - le lance una mirada que asta un siego podía ver que estaba confundida, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a hablar, se abrió la puerta de la casa dando paso a mi mama la cual venía discutiendo con mi hermano _(_el cual iba uniformado), saliendo de mis pensamientos decidí ponerle atensión a la platica,

_-hay vamos no te enojes, solo es un escritorio-se excusaba el algo frustrado._

_-ese no era tu escritorio- le recrimino mi mama_

_-ok , ok pero no hice nada malo_

_-estabas con tu novia "jugando" a los banqueros en sima de eso_

_-pero tu me dijiste que era algo natural a mi edad-_continuo mi hermano, me senti con hambre y esto estaba estaba algo entretenido ,mientras discutían yo me dirigí a la alacena y puse una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas luego me senté en el sofá poniendo los pies en la mecita de centro mientras intentaba adivinar que era lo que ocurria ,el chico se sentó con dos sodas y me dio una y al igual que yo continuamos viendo aquella ecena_._

-si!_ Lo se pero no es natural en este caso_

_-pero porque no es natural en este caso_

_-ESTABAN TENIENDO SEXO EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR!-_ aquel chico a mi lado escupió la soda mientras yo me ahogaba con la mía ahí se percataron de nuestra presencia mientras solo se escuchaba un "ouh" de mi madre y de ni hermano, y luego un "porque gritan" de mi padre el cual estaba casi igual de confundido que yo.

-Marceli...- exclamo mi padre pero fue cortado por el chico a mi lado

-te cogiste a iris en la oficina.

-si y todo iba bien asta que entro el señor "limonogro" ...

-jake-le dijo mama a el chico.

-ok el señor francis con la directora.

-en serío hijo- pensé que le darían el regaño de su vida-y que cara pucieron!- muy bien dicho pensé, cuando ya por fin pude reaccionar me levante enésima de la mesa de el centro

-BASTA ESTO ES MUY RARO-y mi mama comenzó a gritar como cuando me vi por primera ves la película de _*muerte silenciosa*_.

- ahhhh... mi reina volvió- y me bajo de aquella mesa para luego darme un gran abrazo- estas preciosa.

-emmm con eso coinsidimos señora Samanta, no es por molestar y matar el momento, pero quien rayos es la tipa!- me señalo yo lo mire con cara de "te matare" y dejo de apuntarme.

-no te acuerdas de la pequeña mounstrita de papi-y me abrazo en ese momento el chico comenzo a reír.

- esa...es...ala pequeña...hay ajaj...Marcy... la que nos pegaba.. violeta..-y exploto en risa, luego el chico se asercó de manera extraña y me estudio con la mirada para luego ponerce serio-hey yo te conosco a pareces en la revista que lee violeta.

-ammm pues no se tal ves es porque soy modelo- dije como su fuera lo mas obvio

-TRONQUITOS!-exclamó mi madre y en eso se asomó la bucama con una sonrisa en su rostro- ella es mi hija (de la que te hable le "susurro") llevarla a su habitación y que se ponga comoda- luego se dirigió a las escaleras,y yo la seguí pero luego Jake me saludo con un abrazo y un sencillo " hola" y me iba a acompañar ,asta que vi a mama agarrarlo de su oreja y arrastrarlo a la cocina mientras decia "de esta no te salvas"

Entre a la habitación , luego la bucama se retiro y yo me senté en la cama y organice mis cosas y la habitación y volví a la cama.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que había anochecido , mire el reloj y eran las 11, pero había un problema,TENIA HAMBRE yo era modelo, pero por alguna extraña razón comiera lo que comiera no engordaba, ni subia de peso , yo podría jurar que comía 3 beses de lo que debería comer una persona de mi edad y lo mas extraño es que tampoco me ejercitaba; algo adormesida me levante y me puse una pijama recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y baje hacia la cocina.

saque una pierna de pollo (lo bastante grande como para llenarme) y me dirigí hacia el microondas, mientras tomaba una soda sentí unas manos me tocaban, grite y comence a pegarle y a darle puños a esa persona mientras seguía gritando como loca, luego encendieron la luz y ahí estaba mi hermano ,mis padres y la bucama; luego baje la vista y me di cuenta que era el chico de esta tarde le deje de pegar y el me miro mientras se tapaba la nariz que al parecer le sangraba.

-que hace el aquí es de noche-dige algo confundida

-Marcy el duerme aquí aveces, es bueno con Teresa y vive en la casa de al lado así que de ves en cuando duerme aquí.

-a Teresa le decimos tronquitos- dijo mi madre (casi sonámbula)en tono muy divertido(parecía borracha) callendo al piso.

-y tu que hacias-pregunto papa molesto mientras le revisaba la nariz a el chico(no recuerdo su nombre)

-tenia hambre-dije como si fuera lo mas obvio

-cuando no- mi mama dijo mientras se quedaba dormida en las escaleras y 'tronquitos" la llevaba a su avitacion

-hija mejor bete a dormir, mañana iras a la escuela para inscribirte- sip estaba enojado y el chico sangraba ,tome el pollo la soda y subí a mi habitacion.

A la mañana siguiente me fuy a inscribir a la segúndaría en donde asistía mi hermano, me digeron que me esperaban para el lunes (hoy era miércoles) pero me mostrarían y explicarían algunas reglas.

Mientras yo esperaba con "emoción" el primer día de escuela y hacia el conteo de los días (paso algo que no me gusto que pasara, el inicio de una guerra *en sentido figurado*)por ahora me estaban dando las reglas.

Yo acababa de salir de la dirección ( bestia unos vaqueros verde olivo, unas zapatillas negras y una blusa suelta de color blanco)y tenia mi cabello algo alborotado, la directora me enseñaba las instalaciones.

-Y por aquí esta la cafetería,pero si prefieres en el almuelzo los estudiantes pueden salir al jardín también a comer, alguna duda?- dijo ya terminando el recorrido.

- e mm...si, el programa escolar es para todos igual o dividen en grupos, porque yo se que cada escuela tiene un programa diferente que leda el estado,pero esta es privada me encantaría saber como funciona en la Ooo,E.b.

- En esta segúndaría nos dividimos en diferentes programas, que te parece si vamos a la oficina y eliges uno-yo rapidamente asistí con mi cabeza y nos fuimos a la dirección ahí me mostró tres diferentes opciones yo elegí la segunda, la segunda opción me pareció mejor porque aunque lo odiara decir tenia que comenzar a relacionarme con las personas de mi edad, y este programa me pareció el programa que más me ayudaba con eso, mientras salia de dirección tocaron la campana.

-maldicion- apresar de que ya no estaría activa no iba a dejar mi empleo como modelo ,lo que significaba que era un blanco fácil ,maldecia en mi mente el momento en que me preguntaron mi sueño"soy bastante ingenua aveces"no savia que ser famosa daba miedo.

Todo iba bien estaba por salir ya estaba en en el jardín (nadie notaba mi presencia, aunque se que tendré que lidiar con eso mas adelante)pero al crusar por un árbol note a mi hermano con unos amigos *y el chico al cual le rompí la nariz* lo iba a pasar de largo pero luego lo vi con una hamburguesa en la mano, no lo resisti y me acerque a quitarle la hamburguesa a jake.

-hey- me gritaba una chica(al parecer el unico requisito del uniforme era falda negra o pantalón negro (clasicos) con una camisa 3/4 blanca de botones, el resto era personalizado)la chica era rubia y tanto en sus zapatos como en la corbata y los accesorios que traía parecía que le hubiera vomitado un arco iris (literalmente) tenia toda la paleta de colores ensima-Quien te crees para arrebatarle el almuerzo a mi novio

alce mis gafas dejando ver mi ojos grises bien abiertos y poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza dejando ver mi rostro sorprendido.

-tu eres la que se acostó con este pedazo de basura en la oficina de la directora- si era su novia era obvio ,pero me quería divertir un rato.

-Marceline!-exclamaron mi hermano y el chico con nariz morada, no me pude evitar sentir culpable mientras miraba su nariz morada y ligeramente inchada ,continuaba con mi hamburguesa.

-quien es ella- pregunto una castaña con ratitos naranjas en el cabello( el mismo uniforme la diferencia es que su corbata era naranja)

- si quien es ella-pregunto celosa el arcoiris andante.

-tranquila vaquera-dije en tono divertido-yo no robo caballos.

-Marceline!-exclamó el de la nariz morada(la diferencia entre el y mi hermano era que el tenia corbata azul celeste y mi hermano la tenia amarillo mostaza)sabia a lo que me referia

-ella es mi hermana Iris y Phoebe[reina flama]-dijo en tono aburrido, (que curioso se llama iris!)-ella es la modelo que...

-la loca que me rompio la nariz-dijo algo frustrado

-agh saben que me largo, este chico llora demasiado-si mas me di media vuelta y me fuy pero escuche al rubio de ojos lindos gritar "_MIREN AHI VA LA FAMOSA MARCELINE ABADEER "_yo solo me voltiaria a mirarlo de una manera de que si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto y enterrado ,en fin ahi estaba yo posando para fotos ,firmando autógrafos y afirmando que el lunes comensaria a estudiar ahí, tocaron el timbre y todos se retiraban vi a ese idiota y le hice caer-esto es guerra -dije para luego volver a casa pero en el camino mama me llamo y me mando a hacer algunas compras, después tuve que aguantar a mis amados pero desesperantes fans. Llegue a la casa deje las compras en el mesón y cuando fuy acerrar la puerta me callo un cuvo de agua y me empapo-ahhhhh- esto de estar gritando como niña ya me tiene frustrada y para empeorar la sitúacion todos estaban en el comedor, me dirigí así el rubio.

que no tienes casa-dije mientras escuchaba a mi papa susurrar(ya se lo e preguntado)en un modo aburrido.

-Tu querías guerra recuerdas-dijo alzando las cejas, mientras me sonreia

-Te odio!-grite

-A quién?-dijeron todos al unisonó

-a ese idiota no se como se llama -dije mientras lo señalaba

-nuevo record Finn te odia y ni sabe tu nombre*el chico dejo de sonreír y puso sus ojos en blanco*

-agh- y me dirigí hacia la habitación mojada y enojada

**Asta aquí ok , quería des ir que no todos estudian en la misma segundaria y que disculpen si hay mala ortografía en este cap les dejo una curiosidad**

**Marceline ama la comida y aunque les pareció amigable, cuando dije que seria fría lo dije mas por la forma de mostrarse y comensar hacer lo que quiere espero que les gustara y sin mas.**

**bye**


	3. Pijamada no planeada

**Hola emm.. me alegra de que les aya parecido divertido, este cap puede ser algo aburrido ,pero es un requisito que va a dar paso para la bomba que les tengo preparada ,lamento la mala ortografía (sobretodo porque se podría decir que soy un diccionario andante), en fin gracias por los consejos para mejorar mi escritura, sin mas comencemos.**

Estaba caminando algo enojada, pasaba por un pasillo y note una puerta abierta que llamo mi atencion,en ella se podia ubicar un armario lleno de juegos de mesa ,había una mesa de poll(o billar) ,un gran televisor , una consola y diversos videojuegos .

Salí corriendo a mi habitación,me saque la ropa mojada y me puse una toalla,me puse ropa interior seca, busque en mi armario y saque unos pantalones que me quedaban justo debajo de los muslos eran sueltos y cómodos , luego saque una sudadera color gris y me la puse busque mis crocs violetas, me desenrede el cabello que como estaba humedecido se veía mas largo, me lo deje suelto para que no oliera mal y salí de mi habitación corriendo hacia el cuarto de hace unos instantes.

Al abrir totalmente la puerta pude apreciar un lindo acuario con peses de diversos colores, y al lado un piano que me encanto, era enorme blanco y estaba estampado con fraces en diferentes idiomas. Sin mas corrí hacia el ,me cente y comence a dejarme llevar por las notas pensando que tocar, luego de un rato tocando notas al azar me acorde de una canción y comiendo a tocar (someone like you de adele)

I heard that your settled down.

That you found a girl and your married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,

That for me, it isn't over.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.

You'd know how the time flies.

Only yesterday was the time of our lives.

We were born and raised in a summery haze.

Bound by the surprise of our glory days.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,

That for me, it isn't over yet.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay.

Nothing compares, no worries or cares.

Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.

Al terminar la canción continuaba tocando el piano(con el mismo ritmo), nunca me e enamorado,deje de tocar , y pence por algúna razón sentía una tristeza muy grande, y no sabia el porque nunca e pasado por algo asi ,los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos aplausos detrás de mi, me giré para ver a mi hermano con su novia, el tal Finn, Phoebe (para los que no sepan, es la reina flama, se pronuncia Fiby y es un espolier),estaban allí parados.

-wow hermana cantas muy bien, en ves de modelo de verías ser cantante por..,

-si tu vos es linda pero tu no tanto-lo interrumpió ese tal Finn

me levante del asiento , lo tome del brazo y le hice una llave luego me senté enzima de el y mire a mi hermano-jake gracias por decir que mi vos es linda-dije con una vos súper tierna mientras me miraban sorprendidos , luego dirigirme a finn con tono amenazador- y tu finnenita me vuelves a hacer una broma como la de abajo o la de ahora y te convertirás en mi saco de entrenamiento.

-Marceline ya dejarlo,parate en este instante-me regaño mi hermano

-pero..

-parate y te llevo a cine mañana

-no , ni que fuera tu novia para que me invtes a cine

-ok, ok solo te venia a decir que a mi mama se le ocurrió llamar a todas mis amigas, para que hicieras una pijamada,- yo al momento ,me pare exaltada.

-pero si no e echo nada malo.

-lose-dijo en tono divertidoJake

-y porque va a hacer eso

-hey, seria bueno que tuvieras verdaderas amigas y no modelos interesadas.

-ok. Ok pero yo no vo...

De repente entró mi mama y me llevo a un cuarto en donde solo había un televisor y la comenzó a llenar de almohadas y colchones puso un monton de películas en una repisa , llevo botanas ,revistas esmaltes y cosas por el estilo , a mi no me emocionaba mucho la idea ,pero cuando se le metia algo a la cabeza era mejor hacer lo que queria.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me di un baño de espuma dure mas o menos 20 minutos revise el reloj de la pared y me di cuente que eran las 5 lo que significaba que estaban por llegar.

-hija cambiante ya!- entró mi mama sacandome de mi tina.

-mama sueltame estoy desnuda!-dije safándome de su agarre y tapando mi cuerpo

-como si no te hubiera visto antes- dijo tomando me de nuevo

-mama!-dije algo frustrada -a los 5 que tu mama te viera era natural ,a los 15 es vergonzoso.

-ok pero date prisa- luego mama salio.

Me dirigí hacia mi closet y saque un blusón manga larga azul oscuro,y me puse mis crocs violetas, agarre mi cabello y lo volvi a desenredar estaba seco así que me hice una trenza de medio lado, luego salí asta el piso de abajo en donde estaban Phoebe y Iris ,me senté a su lado y luego el timbre sonó, mi mama salio corriendo y abrió

-hola chicas-saludo mi mama.

-hola señora Samanta-saludaron Bonnie y una chica al lado de ella

-Marcy , te acuerdas de violeta-al instante me levante y me dirigida hacia ella con cara que "a quien te refieres"ella al notar mi confucion apunto hacia la otra chica-ella es violeta-dijo apuntando a la otra chica enseguida la recoci y la abrace feliz,era violeta mi amiga de infancia...

Luego subimos a el cuarto que habíamos arreglado hace unas horas con mi mama, al principio estaba algo feliz ,aunque ya no era muy unida con Bonnie ella fue mi amiga y mi ayuda , en cuanto a violeta yo a ella la e querido desde que tengo memoria ,tal ves pueda llevarme bien con Phoebe y con iris , al parecer todas ya se conocían llegaron y comenzaron a hablar de sus anécdotas a pintarce las uñas y hablar de famosos y preguntarme si conocía a alguno, cuando me terminaron de pintar las uña no soporte mas el aburrimiento.

-Chicas podemos hacer otra cosa-?pregunte

-como que? siempre hacemos lo mismo en nuestras pijamadas-contesto con una pregunta la adorable bonnie

-además la estamos pasando bien-dijo violeta

-chicas hemos estado 2 horas haciendo lo mismo-dije algo frustrada

-tienes razón pero que pretendes que hagamos, ya es de noche y tenemos pijama ,tal vez otro dia-me dijo Phoebe alzando los hombros

-ok, que tal si jugamos verdad o reto , pero de una manera mas interesante para saber todo sobre todas-propuse yo emocionada

-si jugamos- dijeron al unisono

-ok les explico a la que le caiga la punta de la botella elige verdad o reto ,si es reto lo realiza sola ,pero si es verdad lo hacemos en conjunto- sin esperar respuesta alguna iris comenzó a girar la botella ,punta le callo a violeta.

-verdad-dijo ella algo nerviosa

-ok, son vírgenes -pregunto iris a lo que todas dieron que "no"

violeta giro la botella y apunto hacia Phoebe

-verdad- así comenzaron todas a decir verdad y comenzaron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo en el inicio ,así que yo volvía girar la botella y apunto hacía iris

-reto-dijo en su dulce tonito de vos.

-te reto a que vallamos a una disco-dije super animada a lo que todas me miraron con cara de "estas loca".

-Marceline no te ofendas; pero ya son las 9 y estamos en pijama a demás tu mama nos mataria-dijo Bonnie

Yo no dije nada me levante, y ellas me siguieron asta mi habitación saque un blusón muy ancho color lila y se lo tire a violeta (quien era algo gordita)le lance unos tacones negros y todo le quedo bien.(ya que era baja de estatura ,no se veia vulgar).

Luego saque un vestido casual blanco y se lo di a Phoebe ( ella era morena y le resalto sus rallitos naranjas)y le lase unos tacones naranjas.

Iris se dirigió hacia la habitacion de mi hermano y salio con unos vaqueros morados y una camisa lisa gris, con un chaleco y tacones azules.

A Bonnie le di una blusa rosa y una falda de meschilla y unas botas de tacón negro

yo me puse unos pantalones cortos de color gris con una correita roja, una camisa blanca y unas botas pequeñas rojas.

-chicas esperen en la entrada de la casa-les susurré ya que estábamos en el pasillo,y todos estaban dormidos,ellas asistieron y se fueron a la entrada de la casa, entre a el cuarto de mis papas y agarre las llaves de la casa luego entre al de jake y agarre las llaves de su auto y sin mas me dirigí hacia la entrada de la casa.

**Y asta aquí(el próximo cap se llamara:No puede ser!)**

**Ok este capitulo estuvo aburrido, lose, pero el próximo el cual subiré el martes(tal ves antes) ,estará LOCO ya lo tengo casi listo solo me faltan detalles,(recuerden que Bonnie estuvo en el epilogo como mejor amiga de marcy, y que la familia de simon hizo un "cameo" en el capital anterior)sin mas bye **

**Asta el próximo cap**


	4. SOS todo andaba bien

**Ok a aquí les traigo el cap, quiero darle un agradecimiento a las personas que leen esto y dejan comentarios ,hoy no subir(no puede ser) porque me inspire demasiado y lo hice muy largo, entoces les traigo una pequeña introducción de lo que va ser( no puede ser), de sido hacer la introducción ya que prometí actualizar el martes osea hoy sin mas.**

**Posdata:no es loco como (no puede ser) pero espero por lo menos sacarles una sonriza**

* UNIDAD CENTRAL POLICIACA DE LAS VEGAS*

-estoy arrepentida no soy una criminal-eran los gritos de iris mientras lloraba.

-yog opino-violeta no pudo terminar su frase fue interrumpida por el vómito de toda la cerveza que tomó.

-Saquen me de aquí malditos! , tengo que ir a estudiar!-eso era lo que gritaba Phoebe mientras se colgaba de las rejas de esa celda.

-haber chicas , creo que debemos ser todas amigas , hay que relajarnos para salir de esta situacion y...se perdió mi pulgar ese dinocourio me lo arranco...a no aquí lo tengo-dijo Bonnie mientras bailaba por toda la habitación, y lo peor contraje de striper.

En cuanto a mi estaba igual que Phoebe enzima de las rejas y pegándole a un guardia, mientras le decia palabras no tan lindas y educadas y por si fuera poco llevaba traje de striper igual que la drogada bonnie.

Y se preguntaran como llegamos a esta situación, mientras que yo trato de "razonar" con el panzón, les diré como llegamos a este embrolló.

_*flash back*_

_-wuu !este es la mejor noche de mi vida-gritaba Bonnie enzima de una de las mesas de esa disco._

_-a la verga el colegio esto es lo que voy a hacer el resto de mi vida wuuuaaaa-gritaba Phoebe en la misma mesa de Bonnie._

_-wuuu-violeta solo gritaba ,en la misma mesa,con una cerveza en cada mano._

_-wuuuu no me voy arrepentir de nada por la mañana-decía iris montandoce en la mesa con las demás chicas_

_-Me monte en la mesa con las chicas-Así es como se hace una verdadera noche de chicas -grite yo, seguida por un *wuuuuu* de toda la gente de la disco._

_*pausa*_

Si yace ,si la estábamos pasando de lo lindo en una de las mejores discos de Ooo, se preguntaran como llegamos a las vegas o porque estamos en la cárcel ,tener un arcoiris arrepentido , tener a violet "algo" borracha, una "fresa" drogada,una chica algo grosera y lo peor para mi ,una celebridad,adolescente ,violenta y que parece striper y Todo comenzó cuando nos montamos al auto , con una aspirina ,las consecuencias de tomar, una conductora paranoica y dos chicas sin paciencia.

*_play_*

-chicas seria mejor que manejara violeta , no soy una conductora certificada- decía iris gritando.

-y esta porque grita-me susurro Phoebe

-creó que el sonido tan fuerte la dejo con los oídos tapados-le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-ok yo opinión...

-agh violeta vomito en mis zapatos-la interrumpió iris gritando

-hey, esos zapatos yo te los preste iris, dijiste que se te habían perdido-le dijo Phoebe

-que- grito iris no entendió *enserio se lastimo por el sonido *

-chicas paren en la farmacia de la esquína me duele la cabeza- sin mas paramos y Bonnie se bajo

-me vas a pagar los zapatos maldita mentirosa

-chicas no sé...-quise parar la estúpida pelea

-mentirosa tu le dijiste a BMO ,Que la que daño el videojuego fuy yo para que no rompiera con tigo-iris ataco

-lo hice porque tu le dijiste a Jake que yo me avía comido su burrito- Phoebe se defendio y iris comenzó a conducir

-pero eso, si fue verdad

-lose estaba delicioso

-chicas por glob paren de..

-ahhhh-gritamos al unisono ,violeta avía vomitado en la ventana dejando a nuestra conductora a siegas.

-Para-grito violeta

-no veo nada-grito iris

-yaaaaaaa-gritamos al unisono y iris chocó contra un arbol

-agh mi cabeza -se quejo iris

-chicas vamos a tener que llamar a Samanta-nos sugirió violeta

-que estas loca-gritamos al unisono

-tengo una idea que tal si llamamos a jake-dijo iris

-no chicas, Jake aunque no lo crean es responsable, le dirá a mi mama-dije yo

-ok entonces a quien-pregunto iris ya dejando de gritar

-podemos llamar aaaa- empezó violeta

-escupelo violeta-digamos que no soy muy paciente

-a finn-completo ella algo tímida.

-que no que va a a hacer ese idiota- por si no se nota no me agrado la idea

-entonces a quien-pregunto Phoebe

-agh pasame un maldito celular-marque el numero que me dictaron luego salí del auto y lo llame

(Llamada)

-son la 1 de la madrugada que que quiere-se notaba molestamente soñoliento, se que lo interrumpida pero yo lo "odiaba" oficialmente por lo tanto no me iba a dejar tratar a si , pero hoy era diferente tenia que tragar me mi orgullo.

-emmm ...disculpa por despertarme

-oh emm lo siento, hola con quien hablo-se escucho una voz adormecida del otro lado de la linea

-con Marceline-respondí

-agh que quieres preciosa

-necesito ayuda-dije nerviosa

-tienes hambre

-en realidad si me vendría bien un burrito pero ...agh...me estoy saliendo del tema, no es comida , es algo peor-dije preocupada

-mira si estas excitada yo llego en un momento ya me estoy cambiando-dijo muy animado.

-que no!

-entonces que ocurre-dijo algo nervioso

-metí la pata

-Marcy estas bien, que ocurre?-se escuchaba preocupado.

-es...que necesito

-que necesitas dímelo- ahora se escuchaba desesperado

-Ayuda

**Lamento no subir( no puede ser),el viernes de la otra semana, ya estará en linea.**

**Que les pareció la intro?;D**


	5. Estupidez

**Hey! Bueno para este cap les traigo algo diferente,va ser escrito desde la perspectiva de FINN! Ok,ok calmo mis hormonas y a comenzar.**

**ADVERTENCIA:este cap es desde la perspectiva de un (hombre/adolescente), por lo tanto disculpen si quedan con algun trauma.(sin ofender al sexo masculino,pero sabemos que en la adolescentes todos somos raros).aunque debo aceptar que Finn es muy inocente y tierno**

*****_**Marceline pov***_

-Marceline suelta a ese guardia- me grito finn agarrando me por la cintura y bajando me de la celda ( se me avía olvidado nombrar a Finn el idiota también termino encerrado en la celda).

-pero...

-Nada-me interrumpió el idiota

-Pero...

-Nada

-p ..

-Na..

-Oooh!- gritaron los policías y mis amigas mas otra gente; estaban sintiendo el dolor ajeno pues le avía pegado a finn en los testículos y por agacharse se pego en el ojo y la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

Mientras yo arreglo este problema es mejor buscar otro narrador

_***Finn pov***_

estaba en mi casa realmente aburrido,porque ,pues a la mama de mi mejor amigo se le ocurrió hacer una pijamada para su hermosamente odiosa hija, es por eso que estoy en mi casa, lo cual les pareció extraño a mis padres, así que aburrido baje a cenar con la familia.

-escuche que la hermana de Jake volvió-dijo mi mama muy emocionada rompiendo el silencio.

-ahhh- grito agudamente mi hermana menor Susana-lo se ella es la modelo mas hermosa de su generación..

-Finn tienes que estar emocionado, en aquellos tiempos era el mejor amigo de tu mama recuerdo que se despidieron de todo y besó-hablo Joshua mi padrastro.

-ahhh-volvio a gritar Susana-tu primer beso fue con una súper modelo.

- si esa cosa a la que llamas modelo fue mi primer beso-dije mientras comía mi pizza

- y como se sintió tener tu primer beso con una modelo-me pregunto mi fastidiosa hermana

-suzi tenia como 5 años era como de tu edad, no recuerdo eso , ademas Marceline, ella de niña quería estudiar para ser vaga o carnívora profesional, o sacar un pos grado para ser vampiro, sicario o un unicornio vomita arco iris y caga helados , quien iba a pensar que aquella demente terminaría siendo modelo.

-ok, ella pudo ser un poquito rara pero es la mejor ;además yo no tengo 5 tengo 8 - dijo mi hermana frunciendo el ceño.

-pero Finn ,cariño, no te emociona ni un poquito, ustedes se "odiaban" de niños pero al despedirse fue todo muy tierno y dulce no te pone feliz que este de vuelta-dijo mi madre sirviéndome otra porción de pizza,y haciendo comillas en el aire al decir(odiaban)

-mama que esa chica aya vuelto es casi tan malo como que toda la escuela piense que soy homosexual -dije algo exasperado

-y eso que tiene de malo,no te juzgamos hijo- dijo mi padrastro

-las chicas de mi escuela me han privado del sexo ! tengo casi 16 y soy virgen-no entendí bien el comentario anterior pero me justifique.

-pero que tiene de malo que las chicas hagan eso, después de todo eres gay-dijo mi hermana agarrando otro pedazo de pizza.

-porque lloro cuando me veo bambi o el rey león no significa que sea gey

-entonces no eres gay-dijo mi hermana con la boca llena

-no no lo soy-dije frunciendo el ceño,mientras mi mama miraba al techo susurrando(estaba casi segura de que le gustaban los chicos) luego agito la cabeza y me miro sonriendo .

- ok no eres homosexual, solo eres ...un rechazado social que además es virgen, gracias por ayudarme y extender mi lista de insultos-dijo mi amada hermana a la cual en estos momentos quteria matar.

-adiós me voy a dormir-dije y salí de mi casa a la casa de Jake, todos estaban dormidos así que subí la habitación de la pijamada y al parecer ya estaban dormidas,(me imagino lo aburrida que fue)así que me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Marceline; después de todo ella ocupaba la habitación en donde yo dormía cuando me quedaba.

Entre a la habitación y avía ropa por todas partes así que me dije;si voy a estar aquí que sea cómodamente y comencé a organizar,lo cual no me tomo mas de 10 minutos, baje y calente pollo con tocino subí a la habitación y me senté a comer, paso el tiempo me dio sueño y me acosté en su cama luego me que de dormido...comenzó a sonar el celular lo iba a ignorar pero avía llamado unas 3 veces y conteste.

(Llamada)

-Son la 1 de la madrugada que quiere-pregunte

-e mm...disculpa por despertarte- dijo una vos muy dulce del otro lado la cual sonaba algo triste.

-oh emm lo siento,hola con quien hablo- me disculpe por la forma tan grotesca de saludar a aquella dama del otro lado.

-con Marceline-me pareció raro que me llamara a esta hora ya que estábamos a un pasillo de distancia , me pareció estúpido que me llamara.

-agh que quieres preciosa- salude con algo de fastidio

-nesesito ayuda-dujo nerviosa

-tienes hambre-la única explicación que tenia su llamada era esa.

-en realidad me vendría bien un burrito pero...agh ...me estoy saliendo del tema,no es comida, es algo peor

-mira si estas excitada yo llego en un momento ya me estoy cambiando-se me hizo inevitable no molestarla

-que no!-me preocupó un poco su reacción ya que no me insulto

-entonces que ocurre-no pude manejar mi nerviosismo.

-metí la pata-eso me preocupo que le abra pasado.

-Marcy estas, bien que ocurre?-a este punto avía revisado la habitación de la pijamada me di cuenta que no avía nadie fuy al garaje y no estaba el carro de Jake.

-es...que necesito-dudo en hablar y eso me altero.

-que nesitas dímelo.

-ayuda

-que ocurrió y donde están ya revise habita...

-te voy a dar una dirección vas a venir y te lo explico-colgó, despues de unos minutos me llego un mensaje con la dirección

Yo fuy a su cuarto y agarre unas llaves que estaban en su mesa de noche, agarre dos cascos y me subí a una moto y arranque llegue al rededor de la 4:30 y la vi sentada en una banca.

-hola-me senté a su lado y ella se sobresaltó

-hola-olía a alcohol

-estuviste tomando-le pregunte y la mire a los ojos se veían rojos y levemente hinchados-que ocurrió

- ( ella explico los sucesos del cap anterior)luego te llame y ocultamos el auto ellas están en el hotel me echaron de la habitación y ahora no me quieren hablar y se que todo fue mi culpa-dijo sollozando y luego me abrasó para reventar en llanto, revise el reloj y eran las 9:30 de la mañana, la gente que pasaba nos miraba , yo revise el celular y tenia llamadas de profesores, mi familia y la de Marcy-Marceline ya has desayunado-pregunte correspondiéndole al abrazo.

-No! y tengo mucha hambre-dijo ya dejando de llorar pero siguió abrazando me

-que te parece si vamos a comer un rico desayuno y buscamos soluciones-ella asistió con la cabeza y nos levantamos fuimos a una cafetería ella pidió un montón de cosas yo solo pedí huevos ,tocino y café -por que no llamamos a Samanta

-estas loco!

-Marceline, lo bueno es que están bien tal ves chocaron el carro pero tus padres son ricos solo te castigaran, vamos con las chicas hablamos y listó-dije mientras llegaban nuestros desayunos .

- ok pero podemos hablar de otra cosa- dijo cansadamente

-anoche dñormiste en esa banca-ella solo asistió con la cabeza -porque?

-bueno ellas no me quieren hablar, por lo tanto no me dejaron dormir con ellas- dijo con un tono monótono

- ni siquiera Bonnie, ella es muy dulce porque no te dejaría dormir con ella

-oh pues porque Bonnie...oh por dios!-dijo exaltada

-que ocurre.

- después de comprar la aspirina Bonnie no subió al carro-se levantó y salio corriendo ( claro no sin antes guardar comida en su bolso) yo pague y la seguí asta que llegamos a un hotel pasamos de largo el lovi y ella comenzó a tocar la puerta de la habitación 321 frenéticamente y luego de unos minutos violeta abrió ella la empujo me tomo de la mano y entramos-tenemos un grave problema.

-lo sabemos por tu culpa estrellamiento el carro de mi Jake-dijo iris triste

-Hey no fue solo su culpa violeta vomito y ustedes solo gritaron-no tengo no idea por que la defendí.

-a ti quien te dijo que puedes opinar -me grito Marceline.

-Hey no me grites-le alce la vos lo cual hizo que ella me pegara en el estomago

-porque le pegas-grito Phoebe

-el es hombre que aguante-ahora grito Marceline.

-pero el es medio delicado-dijo violeta lo cual me molesto estaba insinuando que era gay.

-a que la canción que no soy gay.(quiero aclarar que no tengo nada contra la homosexualidad)

-no lo eres- dijeron todas menos Marcy la cual se nota enojada

-silencio!, tenemos un problema, después de comprar la aspirina Bonnie no subió al carro.

Todas empezaron a echar culpas ya eran la 3 de la tarde y seguían discutiendo.

-Basta, aquí nadie tiene culpa intentemos llamarla-grite ellas se calmaron, llame y me contesto Bonnie

-Finn necesito ayuda-dijo en la otra linea Bonnie

- Bonnie que ocurre paso algo...- no pude termibar Marceline me rapo el teléfono de las manos

-que paso...que!...en nevada...ok en en o por dios ...como llegaste a las vegas ...te que...Te drogas te como...como no vas a saver como?...ok nos vemos aya espera anoto-agarro un papel y comenzó a anotar una dirección- ok bye ...si si ...no te muevas de ese motel...ok si ... adiós -colgó y nos miro a todos- esta en un motel de las vegas y no tiene como pagar- luego comenzó a sollozar- soy una pésima amiga-se lanzo enzima mio buscando consuelo y le correspondiente al abrazo.

-no llores, salimos todas con dinero y tu Marcy tienes lo suficiente como para pagar una casa vamos a alquilar un auto y listo-la abrazo iris seguida de Phoebe y violeta

- además no eres mala amiga- le dije

-yo no soy tu amiga-ella me mostró una linda sonrisa yo solo puse mis ojos en blanco y nos separamos.

- ok pero tenemos que comprar ropa ya que no podemos volver sin bonnie y no nos vamos a quedar sucias- dijo violeta

Salimos y cada uno compro 5 mudas de ropa, alquilamos un carro y guardamos la moto de Marceline y el carro de Jake en un taller.

-Ok yo conduzco - dijo Phoebe entrando en el asiento del piloto rápidamente iris se metió al asiento del copiloto y violeta se sentó atrás con nosotros, de lo cual me arrepentí pues el viaje dura 8 horas de Ooo a nevada y violeta se acostó como si estuviera en su cama por lo que Marcy y yo estábamos en una posición algo incomoda; nos faltaban algunos kilómetros para llegar a nevada , el viaje avía sido tranquilo pero esta vamos cansados así que paramos en un motel, pedimos dos habitaciones (una con dos camas matrimoniales, y la otra con una cama pequeña )las cuales quedaban una frente a la otra, esta vamos en el pasillo.

-como nos vamos a repartir-pregunto Marceline,se veía molesta y dolorida (lo cual comprendo perfectamente)después de viajar con violeta.

-bueno que tal si Finn duerme solo, yo con Marcy y iris y Phoebe-dijo violeta estirándose mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de 2 camas.

-por mi esta...-(me interrumpieron)

-que! Acaso no vieron como duerme violeta prefiero dormir con este pedazo de basura-dijo Marceline apuntándome (a lo cual solo la mire feo).

-ok!- dijeron iris ,Phoebe y violeta entrando rápidamente a la habitación y serrando la puerta.

-Qu-que-yo-agh por lo menos dejen una cama grande-ella dijo quejándose (a lo cual no hubo respuesta),patio la puerta y luego giro y abrió la otra puerta , yo entre tras ella, luego vi la cama y me tire enésima de ella.

-tu y tu gran boca- dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

-ouw tu no vas a dormir con migo- dijo dentro del baño(en donde se cambiaba a su pijama) luego salio con un blusón rojo y unas crocs violetas.

-lo lamento preciosa pero yo me quedo aquí, y si no quieres dormir con migo ,hay esta el piso- luego de escuchar un "agh" por parte de ella, levantó las sabanas y se acostó junto a mi...

_***pov Marceline ***_

A regañadientes me acosté en la cama junto a Finn , el a los pocos segundos se levantó,agarro una pijama y se dirigió hacia el baño, salio con unas bermudas y no traía camisa,apago la luz y se acostó junto a mi.

-Marcy ya estas dormida- me pregunto en susurros a los pocos minutos de acostarse a mi lado.

-no..-fuy algo cortante, estaba muy incomoda con su cercanía (lamentablemente la cama era mas pequeña con los dos en ella).

- di algo profundo

-como que algo profundo?.

-No se lo primero que de te venga a la mente.

entonces algo profundo-no savia que decir así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente-comida-dije con una vos profunda a lo que el solo se río-para que quieres que diga algo profundo.

-Es que estoy aburrido, además se que quieres besarme y yo también quiero- no se porque pero eso hizo que se me escapara el aliento-además quería ver que tan idiota eras y ver que me respondías ,y adivina-yo solo lo mire -resulta que eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba-me levante, me puse de cuclillas en su torso y le comencé a jalar su cabello, luego el giro sobre si y caímos en el piso el callo enzima de mi y dejamos de forcejear.

Por alguna estúpida razón lo agarre del rostro y acaricie sus cachete con mi pulgar,luego el se comenzó a inclinar y cuando nuestros labios se rozaron...tocaron la puerta, el se levanto enseguida y prendió las luces, luego reaccione, me levante del piso frío y abrí la puerta.

Para solo escuchar cosas como "se mataron""le Rompiste la nariz..de nuevo""estaban haciendo cosas cochinas" esa ultima la dijo violeta a lo que todas la miramos (menos Finn el estaba viendo tv).

-sólo entren-dije cansada.

-que ocurre -dijo Finn sentado a mi lado mientras que me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos(empiezo a pensar que este chico no valora su vida) yo lo empuje y el callo en el piso.

-ammmm..tratare de ignorar eso...Bonnie nos mando esta foto - en la imagen se veía a Bonnie con traje de striper y sonriendo.

-wou se ve caliente-dijo Finn yo solo le lance una mirada de incredulidad- pero tranquila Marcy tu te vez mil veses mas caliente con ese blusón y tus crocs.

- Finn ...si no quieres morir joven.. calla!- luego mire que debajo de la imagen y avía una dirección-chicas y..animal mas evolucionado que un perro pero menos que un humano tenemos quede ir a buscarla ahora. sin mas a que unas botas negras y una chaqueta, me solté el pelo y mure a fin que seguía sin camisa (se veía tan bien ) sacudi mi cabeza y le lance una camisa blanca y pantalones negros-vistete vamos por Bonnie .

Salí con las chicas las cuales ya estaban vestidas y a los 5 minutos Finn salio vestido.

_***pov Finn***_

Nos dirigimos a un bar de estripers y damas de compañía no muy lejos de ahí , note el lugar y no pude evitar sentirme algo incómodo así que tome las manos de Marcy, la cual me lanzo una mirada confundid y me soltó ,pero luego miró a al su alrededor y noto a mujeres que se acercaban con sus pechos descubierto , enseguida me tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

_***pov Marceline ***_

-miren es Bonnie-dijo Phoebe señalando a Bonnie la cual bailaba al fondo del esenario .

-tenemos que subir-dije

-emmm...solo entran bailarinas ,y yo tengo novio a si que... no aria eso, no me vistiria de puta o striper-dijo Phoebe

-yo también tengo novio! Y violeta no se que se hizo, así que iras tu Marcy-solté las manos de finn. Y me senté en una mesa.

-ni siquiera poso en ropa interior o en vestidos de baño, es mas ,ni siquiera voy a piscina o a la playa y me vas a pedir que me vista asi-dije apuntando a una camarera que nos traía cerveza (la cual no estaba muy vestida) .

-Vamos Marcy, por Bonnie- me alentó finn, tome una cerveza me la tone rápido y me fuy a los malditos vestidores.

_***pov Finn ***_

después de 20 minutos desde que Marcy se avía ido encontré a violeta súper tomada en una mesa y a Phoebe algo irritada en cuanto a iris ella se avía quedado dormida(todavía me preguntó como esa cara tan linda y inocente ,tuvo sexo en la oficina del director)

Luego mire hacia Bonnie la cual seguía bailando y luego a una bailarina a su lado , la cual era delgada pero con curvas ,su trasero y sus pechos eran grandes pero no exagerados, su trasero se moldeaban perfectamente a sus caderas y a sus piernas, en otras palabras paresia reloj de arena su piel era pálida y su cabello era de un negro azabache, luego vi sus ojos y me di cuenta que era Marceline, en este momento estaba enserio sonrojado al darme cuenta que la odserve tan minuciosamente.

Ella bajo a Bonnie del escenario corriendo (no entiendo como corre tan rápido ya que tiene unos tacones como de 15 cm.

-Finn vamos, carga a iris-yo me eche a iris en el hombro y corrí tras ella junto con Phoebe la cual arrastraba a violeta(la cual estaba borracha) nos montamos a un auto el cual no sé como prendió Marcy pero cuando arrancamos...

_***pov Marceline ***_

Atropelle a un policía , luego estábamos en una patrulla.

-Por que estábamos corriendo- me pregunto Finn

-por que entre a la habitacion del dueño y me comí su pollo , luego tuve que correr, cuando estaba en los vestidores no avían trajes para cambiarme, noquie a una bailarina y me puse su traje ,un guardia me vio y corrí por Bonnie nos comenzaron a seguir y por si no te diste cuenta atropelle aun policía y ahora...

-no me siento bien-dijo violeta y vomito en el policía que manejaba la patrulla.

-agh no vuelta vas a tomar violeta-dijo Phoebe

-olle a que oras comiste perro caliente-dije fijando me en su vomito(a lo cual me gane una mirada de todos-)que tengo hambre

Luego estábamos en una celda,etc etc etc ,ustedes saben lo que a pasado.

_***Fin**_ _**de**_ _**flashback***_

Era sábado por la noche y después de que casi mate a finn con el golpe en los testículos me calme.

-para que nos trageron-dije después de 24 horas de encierro drama y golpes

-emmm... la bailarina y dueño de el bar no presentara cargos si les auto grafías una foto, y en cuanto a mi quiero una foto con tigo y podrán salir libres.

-porque no nos dijo-exclame mientras todos se levantaban de golpe.

Me puse mi blusón botas y chaqueta ,firme autógrafos y me tome esa foto , Bonnie se cambio y todos salimos después.

-se acaban de dar cuenta que todo lo que acaba de pasar durante estos 3 días fue estúpido-dijo iris a lo que todos respondimos con un "si"

-Deberíamos celebrar que me encontraron y que ya no estoy drogada-dijo Bonnie.

-que les parece si vamos a desayunar y tomo una aspirina para mi seria la celebracion perfecta-dije

-yo tengo aspirinas-dijo Bonnie ,compramos una botella de agua y todos bebíamos las aspirinas,pero hubo un problema cuando me trague la mía me acorde de la causa de este problema...

**Como siempre actualizó cuando lo prometo dije viernes y aquí estoy algo tarde pero estoy, si saben porque las aspirinas son un nuevo problema comenten , se me hizo larguísimo el cap ,el próximo lo subiré pronto pero tal vez no tan largo sin mas bye**


	6. El castigo

**Hey! Estoy feliz porque por fin tengo mas comentarios (gracias por comentar y adivinaron todos) oh! Y lamento no haber actualizado es que ya entre a clases (y como cambiamos de ciudad y casa) adaptarme a sido difícil...pero no hablemos de mi vida o rara adolecencia comencemos con lo que importa. **

**POSDATA:desde el cap anterior are algunos pov de finn.**

***pov Finn***

Estábamos en Ooo ,a 15 minutos de la mansión Abadeer ,yo iba manejando el carro con todas las chicas menos con la psicópata de Marceline, ella arranco en la moto supongo que ya debió a ver llegado, (me avergüenza, me gusta , y me asusta recordar lo de el día de ayer ) aunque lo que paso ayer no esta al cien por ciento claro, estoy confundido algunas cosas parecen sueños *pesadillas* y otras realidad,así que solo estoy seguro de algo que paso ,el problema es que no se si arrepentirme o...la verdad ya me considero hombre muerto.

Entramos a la casa y llegamos a la sala de estar , allí se encontraban mis padres mi hermanas Jake el señor y la señora Abadeer, Tronquitos , los padres de Bonnie , y su hermano Gunter, los padres de violeta ,los de Phoebe y los de iris,algunos amigos también se encontraban algunos profesores la directora y lo peor , mas policías (con los cuales ya me canse de lidiar).

-de quien fue la grandiosa idea de ni siquiera contestar el celular -pregunto enojada la señora Samanta a lo que todos que damos petrificados,(en ese momento los padres de violeta acompañaron a los policías, la directora y los profesores *solo se quedaron los de nuestras familias y algunos amigos* a la puerta agradeciéndoles por la ayuda ) yo fui el unico que respondí.

-Marceline- en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió revelando a Marceline la cual se veía enojada.

-wow mi héroe , deja de ser tan cobarde que esto fue culpa de todas pedazo de animal-ella se acerco a mi y me dio un sape en la cabeza

-que paso exactamente- pregunto Gunter

- ellas salieron de fiesta chocaron el auto de Jake me llamaron luego Bonnie se perdió y la fuimos a buscar, la encontramos, luego fuimos a un taller y arreglaron el carro de Jake , y ahora estamos aquí -dije, no di detalles ni fue lo que paso exactamente pero no voy a decir la verdad verdadera, luego la señora Samanta fulminó con la mirada a todos y se detuvo en Bonnie la cual estaba roja y luego en iris que se encontraba igual que Bonnie.

-fuimos a una disco, violeta se emborracho y vomito en mis zapatos que resulta que son de Phoebe, la cual se puso a discutir con migo ,Bonnie se bajo de carro para comprar una aspirina , arranque y seguí discutiendo con Phoebe luego violeta vómito en el para brisas y chocamos peleamos , Marceline llamo a Finn, peleamos, discutimos descubrimos que Bonnie estaba en nevada , las vegas y fuimos a un motel cerca de las vegas, fuimos a un bar de stripers y Marceline se vistió de bailarina fue por Bonnie comió pollo y golpeo a mucha gente, agarramos un carro el cual Marcy prendió mágicamente y atropello a un policía , luego estábamos en una patrulla , violeta vómito en el conductor llegamos a la cárcel Bonnie estaba drogada, yo llorando, violeta vomitando, Phoebe insultaba a los guardias y Marceline le pegaba a los guardias luego Finn la estaba calmando pero Marceline lo golpeo dolorosamente en los testículos;les puedo jurar que asta a mi me dolió , nos liberaron, el sábado por la mañana solo porque Marceline firmo autógrafos y se tomo fotos, luego Bonnie nos dio aspirinas para el dolor y resulta que era droga-a excepción de Bonnie todos miraban a iris con la mandíbula desencajada.

-yyy..-hablo la mama de Bonnie, como si esperara a que ella dijera algo y así fue

- además esta mañana nos levantamos y violeta tiene un tatuaje de una estrella amarilla en su brazo, Phoebe estaba colgada en el techo y iris y yo estábamos cubiertas de pizza, tengo vídeos y fotos para saber que paso ayer pero como cómo esta mañana encontramos a Marcy y a Finn desnudos en la misma cama no quisieron ver nada por lo tanto no estamos seguras de que locuras hicimos ayer-complemento Bonnie mostrándole el celular a mi mama.

En ese momento mi mama conecto el celular a la pantalla de la sala y se veía fotos de Phoebe, violeta,Marceline, iris y yo en una disco se veían fotos de Marceline besándose con migo...(ella y yo nos miramos con cara de asco/incomodidad/incredulidad pero sobre todo de sorpresa)fotos de Phoebe bailando con un sacerdote encima de una mesa de billar de violeta asiéndose el tatuaje y de iris y Bonnie bailando en tubos mientras les caía pizza enésima, luego pararon en una vídeo mi hermana le puso play.

***play***

**-Hola esta es la boda de Marcy y Finnie-gritaba iris mientras las demás saludaban a la cámara.(parecían mas borrachas que drogadas)**

**-si! Y ya van a decir aceptó- gritaron todas al unisono**

**-los ...declaro... marido y mujer ...puede besar a la novia- el sacerdote arrastraba las palabras al hablar a el se le notaba que estaba borracho y mucho.**

**Luego Finn y Marceline se besaron y se dirigieron a la cámara.**

**-quiero decir que con esta chica hoy pierdo mi virginidad-a Finn se le notaba mas drogado que borracho, sobretodo en la cara y que se le hacia difícil estar de pie.**

**-tu me tienes que cuidar-grito Marceline mientras le robaba un beso a Finn (ella estaba ablando como borracha y se le hacia difícil estar pie.**

**- juro que te cuidare, ahora vamos a tener sexo- grito Finn muy animado cargando a Marcy**

**- esta va hacer mi primera ves desde que mi padrastro me violo a los 11 esta ves va a ser divertido-Marceline habló divertida mientras una musica empezaba a sonar y todos salimos comiendo pizzas luego el sacerdote se...**

***stop***

Mi hermana detuvo el vídeo y todos giramos hacia Marceline la cual tenia sus dos manos cubriendo su rostro y se deslizaba lentamente por la pared.

***pov Marceline ***

Escuche cuando dije eso en el vídeo tan fresca como si fuera un juego, yo misma me lance en mi infierno al escuchar esas palabras salir de mi boca, cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo cubriendo mi rostro de las lágrimas que salieron sin permiso alce la vista y todos me veían con lastima ,la mirada que mas odio en el mundo , me levante y salí corriendo hacia las escaleras subí a mi cuarto y me eche en mi armario, llore y llore desconsolada asta que me quede dormida.

Habría los ojos y estaba abrasando a mi papa el cual estaba acostado en mi cama con migo noto que estaba despierta y me hablo suavemente.

-hey Marcy

-hola papi- le Sonreí.

- no es normal dormir en el armario

- porque?-le hablaba a mi papa como si fuera una niña pequeña

-por que no es comodo no es saludable y..es raro- dijo nos reímos y luego de 5 minutos le pregunte.

-Papi

-si

-estoy en problemas-el me sonrió y yo amplie la sonrisa que ya tenia

- oh ! Claro que lo estas ,mas bien pregunta que es peor la cárcel o ver a mama enojada-enseguida mi sonrisa desapareció-si no entiendes eso significa que...

-si entiendo lo que significa-le dije rápidamente, tocaron la puerta

-siga - grito mi papa , luego tronquitos entro a la habitación.

-señor Hunson , la señora Samanta lo espera - habló lentamente y luego se retiro.

-Papa puedo elegir la cárcel.

-No pero si no me doy prisa me ira peor-antes de que mi papa se levantara se giro y dijo-oh! Por cierto ,creen que lloraste porque te sentías mal por lo de la "pequeña" aventura que tuviste y que lo que dijiste en el vídeo eran efectos del alcohol-luego se inclino beso mi frente y se fue corriendo, recogí el desorden de la habitación, me duche salí de la regadera y me puse una bata de baño; estaba sentada en mi cama peinando mi cabello de repente se abre la puerta de mi habitación, vi que entro Finn y se tiro en la cama agarro el control de la tv y se puso a ver una telenovela,yo solo me lo quede viendo.

-Que haces!-dije ,sonaba mas como un regaño que como una pregunta

-viendo ( Filomena amando) es la novela sobre una muchacha llamada Filomena ella es súper mala asta que comienza amar,, pero los errores del pasado no la dejan vivir feliz y...

-se lo que es Filomena, porque te vez esa novela tan...no importa...la pregunta era que haces en mi habitación.

-querrás decir nuestra habitación.

-de que...-el idiota me interrumpió

-Estaban pensando en un castigo para nosotros y a mi hermana se le ocurrió decir"como ahora se casaron ,a si sea borrachos tienen que ser responsables" y luego mi mama dijo" Hey esa es una buena idea "y le dijo a tu mama "Samanta deberíamos hacer que se comporten como una pareja y se lleven bien asta resolver el problema", y este muchacho que tienes al frente dijo "vieja loca" y como todo un hombre salí corriendo , luego de un rato llego Joshua y me dijo que viniera y como soy tan idiota le hice caso solo para escuchar a tu papa decir "no solo se comportarán como pareja sino que tendrán que vivir juntos" mire a Joshua y me dijo "perdón hijo pero tendrás que comportarte por lo menos como un chico " ahora estoy acá...y ya calla! Creo que petunia es la amante de el actual novio de Filomena-o mi dios, grite, me puse mis crocs y salí corriendo ,no me importaba que tuviera el pelo húmedo y que tan solo llevara una bata de baño, baje a la sala de estar y me encontré a mi hermano jugando vídeo juegos con unos amigos de el y las chicas me grite y allí estaban mi mama y la mama de Finn y esta ves grite mas alto, todos se me quedaron viendo extrañados.

-Mama estas loca yo no voy a soportar al idiota-me seguían viendo extrañados menos mi mama y la de Finn, luego sentí unos brazos rodeando me suavemente por la cintura.

***pov Finn***

Salió corriendo asta la sala de estar ella grito y dijo "Mama estas loca yo no voy a soportal al idiota"yo la agarre de la cintura y dije

-hay amor, no me digas idiota-dije con una falsa tristeza

-suelta!-ella me pego con un peine que tenia en la manó y la solté enseguida-mama no me vas a obligar a esto.

-No voy ,ya lo hice y si no lo haces ...no iras a el primer festival de la moda de este año-dijo la señora Samanta tomando un sorbo de su té.

-pero mama, Finn es un idiota-se volvió a quejar la ojigris

- ya hable-sentenció con mas firmeza.

-pero..idiota-dijo lo último girando hacia mi

-hay pero amor no te enojes-dije picándole el ojo y tirándole un beso, si iba a andar con ella tenia que divertirme un poco, y que mejor manera que molestando a "el amor de mi vida".

-a que juego estas jugando Finn-dijo frunciendo me el ceño

-no se de que hablas cariño- ella se puso roja y me pego (no es que sea masoquista pero me encanta verla enojar)

-agh me tienes aburrida y sin mas salió corriendo a la planta alta,

-creo que después de todo el castigo no va ser tan aburrido-le dirigí una ultima mirada a mis amigos que se notaban confundidos y a mi mama y a mi nueva "suegra" y subí hacia mi nueva habitación

**ok asta aquí se que me demore mucho pero como dije adaptarme a sido difícil , lo mas probable es que no me demore en actualizar la próxima y ... bueno no tengo nada mas que decir solo que los comentarios me hacen muy feliz y que ojala les este gustando la trama y ...ya así que bye asta la próxima**


	7. El resto del dia

**Hey!**

**Lamento la demora cuando dije que actualizaría rápido pero me paso algo que muchos llamamos mala suerte, karma o simplemente ironía, resulta el lunes una compañera de clases llego enferma, el miércoles mas de la mitad del curso no estaba presente ya que se habían enfermado y yo estaba feliz de la vida y solo decía cosas como "yo no me enfermo tan fácil"o"mis defensas son muy altas" e incluso"dicen que hierva mala nunca muere" esa misma noche de miércoles me enferme con el virus y no e vuelto a la escuela ,por lo tanto me y me han estado cuidando excesivamente y lo unico que e echo es leer mas no escribir pero aquí estoy.**

**Sin mas empecemos.**

***Pov Marceline***

Subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta gire y me tire en la cama cogí una almohada y grite asta que me ardió la garganta, después de un rato sentí que se tiraban en la cama alce la vista y era Finn.

-Ahora que haces- le pregunte mientras giraba en su dirección.

-terminando de ver (Filomena amando)-respondió como si fuera la cosa mas emocionante del mundo.

-tu porque...no entiendo que le vez de interesan...sabes que, no quiero saber-agarre mi ordenador portátil y comencé a leer los correos, cartas de fans, mensajes de mi agente y compañeras del la agencia en la que actualmente trabajaba, comencé a responder mensajes y ordenar archivos...

***pov Finn***

Como es que ella podía ser tan bella, pero tan ruda y fuerte , su vida cambio por una razón, creo que me gusta y se esta haciendo demasiado obvio y no me daría pena decir que ella me gusta tanto, pero estar enamorado de ella es un gran problema, porque es un gran problema?... que no es obvio , estar enamorado de ella es demasiado drama ,porque me tenia que gustar tanto esa novela, pues obvio que me tenia que gustar osea a quien no le gustaba Filomena, pero creo que es suficiente drama por hoy.

Me gire hacia Marceline, tal vez pelear con ella me puede distraer y alejar de mi extraña adicción con aquella novela española, pero al girar me a ella la vi tecleando su ordenador con el ceño fruncido se veía tensa así que me asome y vi que leía su correo; ella ni se inmuto al parecer estaba demasiado concentrada,me fije de un dije que tenia el cual era muy lindo, le quite la cadena del cuello para poder admirarlo mejor,el dije era un especie de circulo y en la mitad estaba grabadas las letras, P V A V, a pesar de que el dije era lindo, estaba colgado de una cadena desgastada,ella estaba demasiado concentrada ya que le quite la cadena y no hizo nada ,me di cuenta que comenzó a organizar archivos legales... que problemas tendría con la ley, bueno no es de mi incumbencia ..o si ...se me esta pegando lo chismoso de Jake , hablando de el no e podido hablar con el, sin mas me dirigí hacia el cuarto de mi hermano del alma.

Entre a la habitación y todos los chicos ...y iris(típico de ella no se puede despegar de jake)estaban hay charlando, aun tenia la cadena de Marceline en la mano así que la guarde en mi bolsillo y me tire encima de mi amigo.

-vaca..estas pesado...arriba-hablo Jake como si le faltara el aire.

-que están insinuando-pregunte mientras que el me empujaba y caía al lado de BMO

-que pesas como marrana hermano, y... en donde esta Marcy, papa me acaba de contar el castigo que la señora Margared y mi mama les dieron.

-Finn creo que tu mama y la señora Samanta no te quieren-dijo iris sentada en el regado de jake.

-porque lo duces a mi me adoran quien no me...-fuy cortado por Neptor.

-yo no vi a la hermana de Jake ...porque ...me dio miedo su voz.

-en otras glabras eres hombre muerto-completo BMO.

- yo la conocí cuando tenia 11 y aun que pares ca un ángel ella no es...-corte a Gunter

-hey! Amigos no sean exagerados- en instante me levante de la cama para darles a mis amigos un discurso-yo soy un hombre , yo soy un dominante, y no es por machismo , obviamente que no voy a utilizar mi fuerza contra ella, la cual es una pequeña flor...-al siguiente instante estaba en el suelo.

***pov Marceline ***

-agh!-grite de frustración , hace un momento estaba en mi ordenador haciendo algunas cosas de trabajo y demás, siempre que me siento frustrada me doy una ducha con agua caliente, salí de la ducha y me puse una musculosa blanca que me quedaba muy suelta pero dejaba ver mi ombligo,me puse unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y busque mis converse azules, luego de vestirme me solté en cabello y me puse mi cadena...la cual no encontraba, por eso ahora el cuarto estaba patas arriba y no encontraba mi cadena.

Así que ahí estaba yo gritando de frustración, luego me puse a pensar que avía estado haciendo.

-hoy solo es estado estado en el ordenador y...-deje escapar un grito ahogado, estaba en el pasillo caminando hacia la sala para ver donde estaba ese idiota, pero en encontre con la habitación de Jake semi abierta y escuche que hablaban al parecer de mi (hay por dios no llevó mas de un mes aquí y ya se me estaba pegando lo chismoso de Jake) no me importo mucho lo que dijeron pero cuando escuche la voz decir algo como "yo soy un hombre , yo soy un dominante, y no es por machismo , obviamente que no voy a utilizar mi fuerza contra ella" y no termine de escucharas si antes lo quería golpear, ahora que se diera por muerto.

-Marceline baja de enzima...mmh mhmm.. -le tape la boca, yo me lance encima de el y ahora entraba de ahorcadas en su abdomen.

-en primer lugar, valla hombre que eres en segundo, tu no eres fuerte peso unos 20 menos que tu y te derrumbe mas rápido que una pluma en tercero, en la "relación"-le solté la boca para hacer comillas al aire pero seguí en su regado ahora con los brazos cursados-y por ultimo en donde esta mi dije-lo agarre del cuello de su camisa y empuñe la otra mano apuntando hacia el, luego sentí dos brazos al rededor de mi cintura y que en levantaban lejos de Finn.

-en cuanto a ti ,saluda a mis amigos-el que me había levantado era Jake el cual me giro en dirección a sus amigos, el chaparro de cabello castaño era Gunter, pero no conocía a el otro castaño ni al teñido de verde.

-Hey-salude sin animo mientras que como todo hombre o fan en lo que sido me veían con cara de babosos.

-hola- respondieron todos casi al mismo tiempo yo solo me gire hacia Jake.

-ya salude ahora puedo matar al rubio.

-Marceline no esta bien querer...

-ok lo tomare como un si! -sin mas le lance una mirada y el salió corriendo ,me solté de Jake y lo perseguí por toda la casa , subiendo las escaleras me di cuenta de que Jake ,iris ,Gunter y... hay que gro era no se sus nombres(sarcasmo) me perseguían, volviendo a bajar tras Finn el cual ahora estaba en la sala con Teresa la cual-woh tienes pizza!-chille y la comencé a abrazar.

***pov Finn ***

Creí que todo quedaría olvidado, en un segundo estaba feliz la hermosa ,linda y tierna Marcy abrasaba a tronquitos y al otro segundo tenia una bolsa de hielo en la baza.

-a cenar! pero Marcy trata de no comerte toda la pizza-dijo iris muy animada

-ja! Por favor esa niña no pesa mas de 45 kilos, con media rebanada y una ensalada apuesto que le basta-dijo Neptor

- Yo que tu no entro en ese campo ya que ella...

-oh quieres apostar-me corto Marceline.

-oh claro que quiero apostar dulzura-y le beso la mano, yo iba a reclamar (ya que después de todo a ora era mi "esposa") pero ella quito su mano rápidamente y se aclaro la garganta-hay 4 cajas de pizza , así que cada una agarra una caja, el que termine primero sin vomitar ni mareos o quejas gana

-ok si yo gano Finn lava los platos-dijo ella

-que si yo ganó tendremos una sita.

- claro que...-en ese momento la señora Samanta entro a la cocina.

-oh! Mar-mar no puede, ella es novia de Finn-nos guiño el ojo le susurro algo a iris y Jake luego a Marcy y por ultimo me susurro a mi "es mas normal que des ir que se casaron a los 15/16 años así que son novios. No Arruines" y sin mas salio de la cocina, dejando un silencio incomodo el cual Neptor rompió.

-Ejem ...así que ...están saliendo-dijo algo incomodo.

-emmmm si, supongo-dijo Marceline insegura

-woh amigo porque no me dijiste que salias con una súper modelo, eso va hacer que las chicas populares y los idiotas y todos dejen de tratarnos como fracasados-Genial ahora Marcy sabia que su hermano y sus nuevos amigos eran unos fracasados.

- no importa traigan la pizza a y si yo gano Jake y iris lavan los platos-dijo Neptor

-yo lavo y tu secas-dijo Jake algo aburrido

-ok-iris dijo como siempre alegre y le dio un beso en la nariz a Jake.

-no sean pesimistas en obvio que voy a ganar-me levante agarre dos cajas de pizza ,puse una en cada extremo de la mesa y comenzaron.

***pov Marceline ***

- decías?-le pregunte a el chico castaño de piel morena delante mió, mientras agarraba su caja de pizza y me levantaba.

-como es que...solo pasaron...tu?..-sólo Sonreí satisfecha.

-woh tienes que vivir haciendo ejercicio y vomitando para mantenerte delgada-me dijo el teñido de verde el cual supongo que se llama BMO

-o no de echo soy demasiado floja para el ejercicio, y para que quiero vomitar, si la comida es deliciosa para que evacuarla y quedar con cosa asquerosa-me justifique.

-si comes y no engorda no tienes nada mas que pedir en esta vida-me rey por el comentario de ese chico, mas agarre a Finn de la camisa con la mano desocupada ( ya que tenia la pizza pizzas en la otra) y comencé a subir las escaleras antes de siquiera llegar al 6 escalón me gire hacia ellos-buenas noches que descansen y gusto en conocerlos ..Neptor y BMO.

entramos a la habitación el salio del cuarto ya que se cambiaría, yo me quite la ropa y me deslice un blusón café por encima y me arrope y me senté en la cama, años 10 minutos mas tarde entro Finn, con una musculosa blanca y unos pantalones rojos con un montón de corazones azules y se sentó a mi lado agarrando una rebanada de pizza.

-y que hay con los corazones azules- me lleve otra rebanada a la boca-te habias comportado normal todo el día y lo acabas de arruinar.

-a son los pantalones de embarazada...los tome del coser de tu mama.

-como dije te habías comportado normal-hable como la boca llena mientras devoraba el ultimo pedazo de pizza.

-ok en primer lugar no me he comportado normal en todo el día, hoy me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de Filomena.

-como es que...-me corto mientras apagaba la luz , dejando solo la lampara de mi lado encendida .

-en segundo no te entiendo con la boca llena- trague el resto de pizza e intente hablar pero me volvió a cortar-tercero como puedes pensar que soy normal, osea me ofendes, y por ultimo-se inclino encima mio y jalo el interruptor de apagado en la lámpara dejándonos a oscuras-buenas noches-susurro sobre mis labios y me dio un corto y rápido beso, luego se arropo y comenzó a dormir.

-Como...-esta vez fuy interrumpida por mi propio asombro y me acosté a dormir (mañana será mi primer día de clases en otras palabras va ser un largo día).

**Ok no se si estuvo bien el cap ya que me demore en escribir por causa de lo que me paso, estoy pensando hacer un cap en donde Finn tenga los mismos síntomas de mi virus, solo que mas exagerado y "dramático" sin mas siento que el cap no sea tan bueno y hoy a tratar de mejorar me cara poder escribir rápido, sin mas asta el próximo cap.**

**Posdata:estoy buscando un apodo lindo para Marcy el cual solo le diga Finn pero a ella le moleste..ya que es Marcy.**


End file.
